Switched
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: What would happen if Vlad and Henry switched places? Henry would be a vampire, and Vlad would finally be normal.  But what problems could this cause?  Will life ever be the same?  Read it and find out. I'm open for any suggestions! Please review!
1. Switched

Switched

Vlad wakes up in the middle of the night, unable to find sleep from the nightmares he's been having. He slips out of bed and puts on his shoes, a shirt, and his favorite hoodie. He quietly steps down the stairs so he doesn't wake Nelly up.

The air is chilly, but the night is beautiful. When he stops by Bathory High, he concentrates and hovers up to the belfry. He skims through the pages of his father's journal, wanting to see his face again. He looks at Tomas Tod's picture. "Hey dad." His dad smile's at him and Vlad smiles back. After a couple of hours, Vlad hears a noise outside.

He floats off the belfry and quickly looks around. He doesn't see anyone, but then he gets knocked off his feet. "Vladimir Tod, we meet again." Vlad knows that voice. Cold and cruel; black leather gloved- hands pick him up by his throat. D'Ablo. Vlad struggles for air. "What do you want now?" D'Ablo smiles and says, "I have found another way to get your status as pravus, and you're not getting away this time." There's another way? What other way could there possibly be?

D'Ablo ties Vlad up and throws him in a nearby car. He's probably taking him back to the office building in Stokerton. Vlad tries to get out of the rope, but it's too strong. Why can't he get out? There must be a little garlic mixed with it… Vlad is pretty sure.

Vlad looks behind at a car that's following them. I wonder where they're going. They're lucky that they're not being stalked by a lonely mean vampire. D'Ablo parks by the office building and drags Vlad to the elevator. When they reach the room, he straps Vlad to the table. He also straps a weird looking helmet on Vlad's head. What the crap is this? D'Ablo's wearing one to. He picks up a book, and tells Vlad, "If I can't steal your powers, I'll just have to be you instead." What? "You mean… switch places?" D'Ablo smiles again; that must mean yes.

He starts reciting some sort of spell (in English). Right when D'Ablo says the last few words, Henry bursts through the door, and punches D'Ablo. He takes off D'Ablo's helmet, and while Henry touches it, he gets a weird feeling; like he's leaving himself.

Vlad wakes up. What happened? When he looks around he sees himself strapped to a table… over there! He looks at himself. He's now really tan, he's Henry now! Vlad walks to where his body is strapped to a table and unstraps him. Henry wakes up and realizes what's happened. They look at each other in horror.


	2. Creeped Out

Creeped Out

Vlad and Henry look at each other with both their mouths hitting the floor. "Vlad, why do you look like me, and why do I have a craving for blood?" "It was D'Ablo, Henry. He wanted to be pravus by switching bodies this time. I guess when you touched that weird helmet thing, we got switched." Henry looks at his hands hoping this is all a dream. After a few moments of silence, Vlad finally says, "We'd better get you some blood bags, dude. And we should probably tell Otis about this." Henry nods and we head to his car.

They didn't speak on the car ride home, it felt kind of awkward in a way. Vlad is thinking about his new body. He's human now. He's good looking. He's popular. And now he's Henry's drudge. The thought of that creeps Vlad out. Henry could tell him anything and Vlad would have to do it. But now he's _human_. Vlad has always wanted to be human, and now here's his chance to know what it feels like. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing… for Vlad anyway. Now that Henry is a vampire, he'll have a craving for blood, people are hunting him, and Bill and Tom will probably beat him up. Vlad won't let that happen. He's sick of those guys, and he's not going to let them bully his best friend.

Immediately after getting to Nelly's house, Henry takes a blood bag from the freezer. After he sucks dry about three of them, Vlad says, "Henry, you have to use telepathy to reach Otis." Henry's eyes go wide, "How?" "Just reach out with your blood, and say we need help." Henry answers with a blank stare; this is going to take longer than Vlad thought.

After a good few hours of telepathy lessons, mind control lessons, and all things vampiric and Elysian, Henry finally starts to get the hang of it. "Okay Henry, do what I taught you." Henry closes his eyes to concentrate. A few seconds passes by, and Henry shouts, "I did it! He's coming over right now!" Right after he says that Otis opens the door. "What is it Vladimir?" Vlad and Henry look at each other, Henry looks at Vlad with a pleading look. Vlad sighs and says, "Otis… the problem is… that I'm Vlad, and he's Henry." Otis gives him a your-joking look. But Otis sees that he's serious, and asks, "What happened?"

Vlad tells him about his late-night walk, and how D'Ablo took him and how he found another way to take Vlad's part as the pravus. Otis just sits silently and still. He didn't move at all for what felt like a few hours. "Otis?" Henry says, "You do know how to fix this, right?" Otis looks up for the first time since Vlad revealed what had happened. "I have a way, but it will take me some time. You'll have to act as yourselves, and please don't tell Nelly, she will be terribly worried. I will let you know when I've got the solution. And Vlad… make sure your drudge doesn't get into too much trouble." Vlad and Henry nod and Otis walks back out the door.

Henry breaks the next moments of silence. "So… now we have to act like each other." Vlad replies, "Yeah, I guess so." They talk for a few minutes and Henry says, "You should probably get back to my house before my family wakes up." Vlad agrees and heads to his new and temporary home.


	3. New Temporary Homes

New Temporary Homes

Henry sits in Vlad's room uncomfortably. He's in Vlad's body now, what will happen to him? Vlad is danger prone; Henry knows that something will happen sooner or later. Henry tries to sleep for a couple minutes, but how can he? He's a vampire now. Although… now Henry possesses the power of reading minds… this could be fun to use in school today. He has super strength now, and super speed. But Vlad told him to try to resist doing all this fun stuff, we have to stay as normal as possible.

Henry's thoughts turn to what Vlad is doing at his house right now. Probably the same thing Henry is doing: sitting in his room thinking. Henry walks downstairs. Nelly is still asleep. What would Nelly do if she knew? Probably freak out. Henry turns on the TV, waiting for the day to start.

Vlad lies on Henry's bed. He's a human now. He doesn't have to worry about his fangs popping out in the middle of the day, and Bill and Tom won't be bullying him. The only worry he has is D'Ablo. D'Ablo wasn't there when he and Henry woke up. He must know that we switched bodies. If Vlad is lucky, he or Henry won't see D'Ablo for a while.

When Vlad looks at the time, he changes his clothes and heads downstairs, where Henry's mom is cooking breakfast. Vlad just realized that he can eat human food now. "Good morning Henry-dear! Have some bacon." She says in her sing-song voice. Vlad takes a strip of bacon happily, savoring the flavor. Vlad could get used to Henry's life.

Nelly microwaves a cup of blood for Henry. Henry feels really weird drinking blood, it freaks him out. He had to watch Vlad eat before, but now _he's_ the one that has to eat the blood. "How did you sleep?" Asks Nelly. "Alright." Henry didn't want to say anything else, he feels too awkward. Nelly gives him a look, but she doesn't say anything.

Henry walks out the door and sees Vlad waiting for him. It's really _really_ strange to see and talk to yourself. Henry says, "So, how's my family doing?" "Happy and normal as usual. What about Nelly?" "Same."


	4. School

School

Vlad and Henry walk up the steps of Bathory High. "You ready?" Vlad asks Henry. "Ready as I'll ever be." They go through the doors, and everything looks as it should. Some popular kids are waving to "Henry". Vlad looks at Henry with a longing, questioning gaze. "Dude, it's fine, just go." "You sure?" "Yes Vlad, I'm sure. Get your taste of popularity while it lasts." Henry watches Vlad run over to the popular kids, and he disappears in the crowd.

A couple of big hands grab "Vlad" by the shirt and throw him against a locker. "Ready for today's beating goth boy?" Tom says. Bill punches Henry in the stomach. Henry gasps and catches his breath. He didn't know Vlad had it this bad at school. Henry tries to use Vlad's mind control powers, but Bill and Tom are too quick. The one minute warning-bell rings and Bill and Tom run off.

Vlad meets Henry by his locker to go to first period, and Vlad notices that Henry has a small bruise on his cheek (which is beginning to heal). Vlad knows who did it. "Bill and Tom?" Vlad asks. Henry just nods. "Do they do this to you every day?" "Just about." Henry grabs a book inside his locker. "How was the popular crowd?" "Kind of awkward. I didn't really know what to say." Before Henry or Vlad could say anything else, they tardy bell rings.

It's finally lunch time at Bathory High. All the students grab their seats in their usual spot. Henry and Vlad take their seats at their table. They talk about their day so far, and what it's been like to them in each other's bodies. Vlad hasn't been too bad. He's popular now. Henry on the other hand, isn't having as much fun. "Okay Henry, next time Bill and Tom come around, I'll come stop them." "Are you sure?" "Yes. They need to learn to pick on somebody their own size. And I don't think that they'll beat up someone popular like you." They exchange glances, happy to have each other's backs.

After the final bell rings, Tom and Bill come over to Henry, wanting to finish what they started in the morning. Bill is just about to throw a punch when Vlad walks over. "Back off guys, or you will regret it." Tom looks at Bill and they decide to walk off. "Thanks Vlad." "No problem Henry."

They walk back to Nelly's house, with the promise of chips, video games, and blood.


End file.
